The Wars
by Zero-wings
Summary: well, this might be rated R in some chapters b/c of language and violence, but this a story kinda based off of Star Wars... It popped into my brain randomly during English class a year ago...plz give me suggestions on how i can make it better
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me.wish Mamoru, Wufei, Duo and Trowa did though. The only characters that belong to me are Danella and James and some of the others that I've created they will be pointed out before I start a new chapter. N E Way on with the tale:  
  
The Wars: A Twist of Untimely Hope  
  
Two ships were engaged in a laser fight. The view on the smaller ship focuses and looks like a floating clear, faceted crystal. The bigger ship was twice as big as the crystal ship. It was a submarine shaped ship, and is a dark gray color. White numbers can be made out on the starboard side of the ship. OZ-57. These numbers were blacked out from the laser hits from the small ship it was pursuing.  
From inside the small ship, two humanoids were walking down a long corridor. Both were trying to avoid the soldiers and guards running in the opposite direction and trying to talk above the buzzing of the alarm.  
"Do you think we will have time to get Serena out of here before we are boarded, Amy?" Raye yelled over the loud speaker that was blaring a message out. "Yes, according to my computer we should have about an hour," the blue hared girl said.  
"I forget about Lita. We will have to make sure both of them get away. " Raye said almost sounding disgusted, but of course disgust was not in her functioning program.  
  
Suddenly, all motion in the ship stopped to the start of the sound of scraping from above. The guards and soldiers readied themselves for the attack as they reached to door to the boarding dock. They were willing to die for their princess if it were necessary. The door fell In with a thud. Behind the door was a wall of inpenetrateable smoke. It was from the smoke that four soldiers in white military uniforms ran in firing their blaster at the guards. They were greeted by a wall of soldiers who blocked off any further travel into the ship's core to the princess.  
The lasers that the white uniformed soldiers shot off hit the wall of men in front of their path. Those men that were hit fell to the ground were either dead or in sever pain and couldn't get up to their place in the blockade wall. In minutes only three soldiers remained, so they ran further in to the ship.  
  
Amy and Raye were a few feet from the chamber door when they started to hear firing.  
"I thought you said an hour, Amy?" Raye snarled at Amy.  
"I'm just a droid. Droids can make mistakes too. Ya know." Amy snapped back at the other girl.  
After the bickering was over, Raye turned the doorknob. She was greeted by two teary eyed girls and a purple cat that was now turning a sickly blue.  
"Princess, Luna is turning blue." Amy stated while staring at the now blue cat.  
Luna was a quite beautiful cat, even with the odd color of fur. The cat had a yellow crescent moon on her forehead. Her owner has the same mark on her forehead too.  
"Sorry Luna. I didn't mean to turn you blue like that, some times I myself don't realize my own strength." Serena said apologetically.  
"Quite all right, *pant, pant*, princess. It's not everyday this happens to you." Luna said. She was now turning back to her original color.  
  
"We should be going princess. They'll be heading this way any moment." Amy exclaimed as she stared at the two girls.  
The two girls looked at each other then back at Amy. They then both nodded. The two girls got up off the floor, and walked over to a table picking up two crystals.  
"We have made a distress call for the two senshi that retired to this area of this system. If we don't make it with you make sure they get these." Serena said handing the pink crystal that she held to Amy. "Make sure Venus gets this one Amy."  
"Raye, make sure Earth gets this one. It's important Raye." Lita said as she walked over to the black hared girl.  
"Now, lets go." Serena said as she ran out the door. Her silver shoes tapping on the floor and her silver billowing skirt following her. Her straight, blonde silvery hair fell out of the two buns she wore on top of her head; they resembled "meatballs". The diamond, which hung from around her throat, bobbed up and down as she ran.  
Lita was following close behind her. Like Serena, She had a mark on her forehead. Except it was green and in the sign of Jupiter. As Lita ran her emerald green shoes clicked slightly on the floor and like Serena's dress hers too the skit followed billowing after her two. The dress was a dark forest green, which made her stand out like a shadow in a sunlight filled field. Her hair was a light brown and was tie back with a matching hair tie as her dress. The flowing hair created a cloud like wave behind her as she ran.  
  
The group made it to the escape pod area safely. Then three men in white military uniforms came around the corner from be hind them. The group had to floor it to escape their laser fire.  
"Set your blasters for paralysis." one of them said.  
Lita felt a sharp tingling pain run through her from head to toe. Next thing she noticed was that her muscles began tensing up. Her knees gave way after her muscles became stiff. She lay there on the floor waiting for them to drag her away. She tried to yell but she couldn't. She also couldn't fight them off her as two of the men picked her up.  
Serena glanced back at Lita. Two of the men were dragging her away. She stopped and hit a console on the wall. A door opened to a pod.  
"Get in the pod." she ordered to two humanoids and the cat.  
"But princess you must go first we will fight them off to protect you." Raye answered.  
"Get in the pod, Raye. I got Lita into this I will get her out of it."  
"Serena? You will get caught. They might even kill you. You will break Daren's heart, if I let that happen. Your mother will be furious if I don't bring you home in one piece." Luna replied, staring at the blonde.  
"You know Luna , I don't really care, right now."  
Luna just looked at her and walked in to the pod after Amy. When they all were in, Serena pushed a button and the doors closed. She was now all alone. A wave of anger shot up from her heart. 'The empires will pay for this!', Serena thought. Then it struck her the pain. She then fell to the ground, and blackness came claiming her mind. Before the ship was boarded she had sent a mental message to her mother. She prayed it got to her in time.  
  
Queen Serenity sat at the large table in the home of the queen and king of Earth. Darien, their son was deep in thought about his beloved Serene.  
'When is she coming back? I miss her so much', Darien thought.  
Serenity was wondering when her daughter was coming back too. Then it hit her. The message. Her daughter was in trouble.  
"Mother. Our ship is under attack. Lita and I made a distress message to Venus and Earth. Hoping they would help us in this hour of need. Mother I love you and I hope I will see you in a couple of days if I'm not caught. They are going to board us soon. SOS, SOS, SOS. Help us mom." Serena's voice filled Serenity's head. She held her head down for a while until she heard Darien's voice.  
"Are you all right Queen Serenity?" Darien's voice sounded with concern.  
"Yes Darien, I'm fine it was just a message from Serena."  
"It was? Is she coming back soon?"  
"Soon, Darien, soon", she didn't want him to worry about her so she made it a positive thing. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
'It's better if he didn't know what happened yet. If she was caught I know that Venus and Earth will save her. Please dear friends save my daughter.'  
  
Treize appeared on the ship from what were the remains of the smoke cloud. There were dead soldiers from the Palace of the Moon and Jupiter.  
'Both the Moon Princess and the Princess of Jupiter are here, together! Good.' he thought snickering to him self.  
Treize was a fairly handsome guy. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also a good 6 feet tall and wore a black military uniform the high officers wear. The uniform had a long flowing cape that reached the floor. His black boot clicked on the floor as he entered the captive ship.  
"Treize, sir. The princesses have been captured and are being take to the Darkstar." a brown hared lady with glasses stated as he walked in.  
"Une tell the soldiers to bring them to me."  
"Yes, sir." Une replied then turned on her heal and walked down the hall. Treize watched as her burgundy military uniform that disappeared along with the clacking of her shoes.  
'Now the Princess will have to tell me where the plans that were transmitted here are and she will have no choice but to marry me.' Treize then laughed to himself as he thought.  
  
AN: please R&R. need feedback should I continue or not? Give suggestions? Don't like what I wrote then I'll do a revamped version, but don't send hateful, harmful, napalm-filled flames at me please. *run for a rock to cover herself* 


	2. The I don't know

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me.wish Mamoru, Wufei, Duo and Trowa did though. The only characters that belong to me are Danella and James and some of the others that I've created they will be pointed out before I start a new chapter. Chapter 2 A boy of about the age of 15 sat on a boulder outside of a doorway that led down the pit below. The planet of Arabioone had a bright burning sun in the sky, but the boy wasn't bothered by it. Despite the warm, sunny climate he was quite pale. His hair was fine and an almost platinum blonde and he had pale sky blue eyes. He wore a light pink button up shirt and khaki pants. His features were considered femine, and most thought he was a girl. His mind was on the circuit board in front of him that belonged to the speeder that was hovering off the ground beside him. He was holding a small circuit box and was tightening some loose screws. He had tightened the last screw and got up to put it back in to the speeder. Then he was called from the house. He put the box down and walked to the edge of the pit that served as living space for him and his guardians. His eyes laid on a lady wearing an orange dress with a sheer light orange shall over her shoulders. She had a pair of orange sandals on. Her hair was a pale yellowish blonde and was tied back with a red bow.  
" Yes Aunt Mina?" the boy said sweetly.  
"Quatre, is your uncle back yet? He left early this morning and he should have been home by now." Mina sounded worried. Then added softly," I know that Danella lives in the barren lands, but he wouldn't have to worry about empire troops that far out. Danella was smart about living out there."  
"Don't worry Aunt Mina I'm sure that he will be back soon. Any way the empire's pulled their troops out of here for some mission. Besides Danella will let nothing happen to him since." Qautre said trying to comfort his aunt, but was then interrupted by the sound of a speeder headed toward the house. He turned and saw his uncle in the speeder with a girl dressed in brown shirt and khaki pants. Her hair was pulled back with a tan hair-tie. Her eyes were a light hazel color. She wore glasses and her face had a serious expression on it.  
"Aunt Mina they're here." Quatre called over his shoulder down to the pit behind him.  
"I'll be right up." Mina replied. She happily ran up the stairs to the surface. Once she was at he top step she slowed her heart rate so her husband wouldn't she that she was worried about him. After her heart rate went back to normal she opened the door that was in front of her. When she stepped out of the doorway the speeder that carried her husband and Danella was parked beside the broken one that Quatre was fixing.  
" Kento, I was so worried" Mina stated to her husband. He was out of the drivers seat of the speeder and was walking over to her, " and I." Mina had no time to finish because she was pulled in to a passionate kiss that sent chills down her spine.  
"I missed you too, Mina. And I love you." Kento whispered in to her ear sweetly.  
" I love you too, Kento" Mina said as sweetly as he did in his ear.  
Kento was a quite handsome guy. He wears an orange attire as did Mina. His hair is a bluish gray. He was wearing an orange shirt with orange slacks. Around his head is an orange headband. He wore a pair of tan sneakers.  
Once they were done kissing they hugged each other. As they hugged, the girl started a conversation with Mina while she stood there watching them. " Hi Mina. Long time no see, ay?" the girl started.  
"Yes it has been Danella." Mina replied as she pulled away from Kento. Who stared at her as if she hurt his feelings then walked of to talk to Quatre who stood there stunned at the sight of the women, Danella, Whom he hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
Treize was walking in the control room staring at the readouts the engineers were printing.  
'Damn. They all say that no transmissions were made. Clever princess, very clever.' He said to him self. He started walking to were the next set of readouts where when he spotted Une escorting two handcuffed prisoners toward him. The blonde looked up and saw him. Treize could see the hatred flowing in her eyes.  
" Treize, the Princess Serena and Princess Lita." Une stated proudly as if she had captured them herself. Her burgundy uniform was now wrinkled since the last time Treize had seen her.  
" Take them to my transport back to the Darkstar." Treize said not taking his eyes off Serena's sea blue eyes.  
' She will be mine.' He said to him self as he followed Une to his ship.  
  
Danella sat herself at the table in Mina's dining room. Quatre was still outside with Kento working on the broken speeder.  
" Mina, Quatre is starting to look so much like his father." Danella broke the silence.  
" I know. What scares me is that he acts more like his father everyday. He wants to be a pilot for the Alliance and finish this war for good." Mina said not turning away from the food processor in Front of her.  
" Yeah, that's what happened to James before he left me. Poor James he was caught by some of the empire's soldiers." Danella said in a sad note of remembering her dear boyfriend.  
" I'm sorry bout that. Hope you've been feeling okay since then." Mina said finally turning away from her work.  
"If I wasn't doing okay would I be here now?" Danella asked almost laughing.  
Then sometime after silence consumed the room, Quatre ran in, gasping for breath.  
"Aunt Mina the scanners on the speeder have picked up three life forces headed this way. The readouts that printed out say that there are two are humanoids and the third is a cat but the scanner maybe wrong." He said not noticing the widened eyes of his aunt and Danella.  
"Where's Kento, boy?" Danella said once she recovered from the shock.  
" He went to go see what it was. Why are you two staring at me like that?" Quatre asked slightly afraid that he had made her mad.  
" It couldn't be, could it?" Mina asked Danella.  
"I don't know. Maybe?" She replied, "Lets go check it out too."  
Danella stood up and walked up the stairs to the door. Once she was outside she looked around then saw an orange dressed figure running toward two other figures. Danella started to run toward Kento. She neared Kento, who was now no more than a few feet from the two other figures. As she neared the two figures she noticed one of them wore a long, red dress with matching high heeled shoes and had loose, long black hair down to her butt. The girl's eyes were a dark violet and looked hard as stone. The other girl had short, blue hair and deep, blue eyes. She wore a long, light, blue dress with flat matching shoes. The blue haired girl carried a purple cat. Both girls had a symbol on their foreheads but Danella couldn't tell what they were. " Danella we need to get them out of this storm." Kento yelled over the harsh whipping wind. Danella hadn't noticed the storm. But now she did. She nodded at what Kento had said and rushed over to the blue haired girl.  
" Come with me!" Danella yelled at the girl.  
" Danella?" the girl said before she fainted.  
" Amy?" Danella recognized the girl now, "Amy? Amy Wake up!"  
Danella couldn't wake Amy up so she just carried her back to the house where Mina and Quatre stood waiting on them.  
'What would make them come this far out here from the kingdom?' Danella thought.  
  
" Princess tell me where the plans are. NOW!" Treize was Interrogating the two girls for hours now and no such luck of the whereabouts of the plans, "You are trying my patience Serena."  
" Why would I ever tell you where those plans are, Treize, if I don't have a clue as of what you are talking about. I told you that we were on a trip to visit my cousin on Naberioone. You know that the Universal Council will not stand for this."  
" I give up on you two. You maybe clever princesses but I will find those plans and when I do you will have no choice but to marry me." Treize snapped at Serena and Lita.  
" I will never marry you. I will marry Darien." Serena snapped back at him in the same tone.  
" We will see about that, Princess." Treize replied sharply. Then he walked out of the cell where Serena and Lita were. The door shut behind him with a soft thud.  
'We will see, Princess, we will see.' Treize said to himself smiling at his thought.  
  
Treize walked onto the Ship's Bridge and saw Admiral Zech. He walked up to Zech and they began talking.  
" So Treize, did you get any information out of them." Zech asked still looking out the window staring at the mass of destruction that the empires had built.  
" No. They are stubborn. But I will get those girls to cooperate with us, Zech. Don't worry." Treize said looking at the platinum blonde.  
' Too bad he has to wear that mask to keep his eyes hidden. I can't read his expression just by looking at his face.' Treize thought to himself as they entered the docking bay. " It won't be me who's worried, it will be the rulers of the empires who will be." Zech stated as he walked out of the ship and headed toward the Darkstar's bridge. Treize just watched him walk away. Zech's blue uniform fading away with each step he took. Treize just sighed and walked back into the destroyer.  
' Now to the Princesses.' Treize said to him self.  
  
Treize was now on the bridge of the Darkstar looking for Zech. He spotted Zech near the controls for the weapon that the matnence was working on for a year now.  
"Zech may I talk to you?" Treize asked as he walked toward the place where Zech was standing. Zech was staring out the window at the stars. He seemed to be deep in thought.  
' Father I wish I didn't join them long ago. I miss you so much.' Zech thought felling a tear slide down his check under his mask he wore.  
" Hello? Zech?" Treize said to him, Which broke him out of his chain of thought.  
' Good thing he can't see my eyes." Zech thought fighting back the tears he had conjured up. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "What Treize?"  
" Serena and Lita aren't talking and I have run out of interrogating ideas for them." Treize replied.  
" Then we will have to go to a change of interrogation, won't we Treize?" Zech said smiling, " Commander Une," Zech said turning around. Treize turned in the direction his friend was facing. The burgundy uniformed girl stood from where she sat in the control room.  
"Yes sir" Une said readjusting her glasses on her face.  
"Is the secret weapon ready."  
"Yes fully operationally" Une replied smiling.  
"Good set a course for the Moon and the planet Jupiter." Zech said smiling then turned back to Treize," We will get answers now Treize."  
  
Amy woke up with a painful headache. 'Where am I?' She thought as she sat up.  
"Your awake, good." A boy said to her as she gained her surroundings. " Aunt Mina, Danella, she's awake." He added aiming the sentence over his shoulder and out the door.  
Danella and Mina walked in. Their eyes met a scared girls.  
" Amy, it's us Danella and Mina." Danella said to her as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Danella, where's Raye and Luna?" Amy asked holding her head in her hand trying to stop her head from spinning, but miserably failed, "and do you think I could have an aspirin."  
  
The Darkmoon was facing the isolated planet of Jupiter. Zech and Treize were standing in front of the view window. They were approached by two guards escorting the two princesses to the view window.  
"Well, Serena and Lita, we have reached your home system and are now here to demand the location of the stolen plans for this battle station." Zech said in a demanding annoyed tone.  
"WE will tell never tell you anything Zech. Just think what your father would say if he saw you here." Lita replied in a just as harsh tone as he had addressed in to them.  
"I do believe you will.", Treize now said with small smile on his face, " This station is now fully operational. The targets that were chosen are your homes. The Moon and Jupiter."  
" No. we are truly defenseless. You can't just kill all those people. Their families and friends." Lita yelled at them in a more concerned voice on the verge of tears.  
" Our empire has no concern for your people. But we will have mercy on your people if you tell us where those plans are now located." Zech's voice was now even harsher than before.  
" WE WILL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING, Zech.!" Lita screamed.  
" Lita we have to tell them. Our homes will be destroyed if we don't." Serena said in a small quiet voice.  
" Well, where are the plans?" Zech demanded pressing closer to the two frightened girls.  
  
"Danella, Mina, Kento, we have something from Serena and Lita. We were ordered to give these to you." Amy said handing a small crystal transmitter to Danella then the other went to Mina. Once the transmitter was in Mina's hand a image of Serena appeared.  
"Senshi of Earth and Venus, you bother served my parents faithfully during the Sailor Wars, but now I'm in need of your service too. My ship has taken over by the Empires, and we have been caught. The transmitters you now hold contain the plans for the battle station, Darkstar, and its secret weapon. I ask you to please take these to my mother on the Moon, she will know what to do with them. Please hurry my friends you hold the keys to our kingdom's peace. Goodbye and good luck and may God's speed be with you."  
The image of Serena faded away slowly. Then silence consumed the room. Quatre broke that lasting silence.  
"That was the princess?" he asked still looking at the spot where the image was just moments before.  
"Yes boy." Danella replied in a annoyed tone. Then turned to Mina in concern. " Mina, do you think that the queen never told Serena?"  
"The Queen? Tell Serena what?" Quatre asked the older people in the room.  
Danella just ignored him as did the others. She was indulged in a long train of thought. "I don't think she did Danella. But we should still go, promise or no promise we are needed. "Will someone please explain this to me!" Quatre almost yelled wining like crazy.  
This time it was Danella that answered his insane wining. "Do you truly want to know Quatre?"  
"Yes Danella *gulp, gulp* " he replied gulping down his thought, 'I made her mad'.  
" Okay," Danella started claming down a bit. " Me, Mina, Amy, Raye are four personal guards of the Moon Kingdom, while Kento is a guardian for the Prince of Earth, Darien. After the Sailor Wars, Mina, Kento, and I asked for pardon to renounce our ties with the royal family, therefore we moved here. Before we left we told the royal families that if we were needed we would know and come to fight again if, needed. When we got here Mina and Kento married and I met James.", Danella ended in a depressed tone, "He lived with me up until now."  
" And how does that apply to the princess?" Quatre asked in a soft voice that no one heard except for Danella.  
"Well, the promise we told the Queen never reached the Princess because she was not permitted to enter the conference chamber at that age and time."  
"Apparently" Raye snorted in defiance.  
" Danella , why did she address you as the 'Senshi of Earth and Venus' "  
" Quatre, don't ask to many questions it is to hard a subject to bring up in front o." Kento started but was interrupted by Danella.  
"It's quite all right. He has the right to be concerned." Danella stated then started to answer Quatre's question. " Why she said that is because our respective planets are the Earth and Venus, and we belong to the royal families of each planet. Mina , Princess of Venus and I , Princess of Earth *sigh* "  
"Then thus when guards we are known as Sailor Earth and Sailor Venus." Mina added to the explanation.  
"Then how do they fit into that?" Quatre asked pointing to Amy, Raye, and Luna.  
" Well Amy is the Princess of Mercury and Sailor Mercury. And Raye is Princess of Mars and Sailor Mars." Danella started " Luna is one of the advisors of the Queen as is Artemis your cat."  
" But we lost him in one of the sand storms." Mina sighed out as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then the thought of Artemis made her lose her self-control and started to sob uncontrollably. Kento got up from his seat and tried to comfort her by giving her a hug but she pushed him away saying, "I'm fine."  
Quatre shrugged and then asked a little confused, "How can they be Sailors? Aren't they humanoids?"  
"They weren't always humanoids, Quatre. During the Wars they were beaten to a pulp and their human bodies couldn't be saved. So scientists and mechanics worked out a way to make them new bodies. They found a way to do just that and a way to form their brains into microchips so they will remember that they are still human and our friends, not damned machines." Danella explained.  
"Oh!" Quatre breathed out allowing the room to fall into silence once again.  
" Well what are we waiting for? We need to go save the princess." Quatre stated standing up.  
Danella just stared at him then turned to her friends then turned to Mina, "Well Mina, what should we do?"  
"Lets go!" Mina exclaimed also standing up.  
"Yeah!" Amy, Raye, and Kento shouted in unison.  
"Okay, Scout power." Luna shouted with a smile appearing on her face.  
"Mercury Star Power!" Amy shouted holding her transforming pen in the air above her head. She felt her close fade away and felt the ice and water turn into her light blue and white fuku form.  
"Mars Star Power!" Raye shouted. She felt the flames of fire dance across her skin forming the red fuku form.  
"Venus Star Power!" Mina yelled. Stars and ribbons flowed around her and formed her orange fuku.  
"Earth Star Planet Power!" Danella screamed. Currents of air and electricity flew around her forming into her brown and tan Fuku and her transformation stick changed into a sword.  
Kento closed his eyes and concentrated. A bright light formed over his body and formed his semi-armor.  
When the flash of lights was over the four girls stood with short skirted fukus in their respective colors and the guy stood in an orange outer armor.  
"Mina, Amy, Raye, Danella, Kento, is that you guys." Quatre asked trying to see if he could tell who is who.  
"Yes it is us, boy" Sailor Earth said her expression still as hard as stone.  
"We need to find a transport to get us to the Moon" Luna said as she jumped into Sailor Mercury's arms.  
  
Zech was at the point where Serena could feel his breath on her face. "Tell me now. Where are the plans? If you tell now I will spare the planet of Jupiter and the Moon." Zech snapped edging closer to Lita and Serena. 'Damn. I wish I hadn't left my transforming stick at home.' Lita cursed at herself. Serena was trying to get away from him but Treize was behind her which cut off her idea of running. So she just sighed in defeat.  
"All right Zech I'll tell you. I sent the plans to." Serena started then looked Zech in the eyes, " Elysion. They are in Elysion."  
"Serena!" Lita shrieked. "Sorry Lita. I had to tell him. Otherwise our homes will be destroyed." Serena said sobbing in her hands.  
"Thank you Princess." Zech said then turned to Une, " Fire the Energy Beam when ready."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lita screamed as a black beam headed for Jupiter.  
The beam entered the atmosphere, sucking the energy of the planet dry. What was left of the energy only kept the people of Jupiter alive for a second. The beam returned to the battle station as the once before glowing of florescent green of the planet became a dull and lifeless green. "HOW COULD YOU!?" Lita yelled at Zech.  
Zech didn't even to acknowledge her to answer instead he said "Lock on the Moon and fire when ready."  
"Nani? You can't. I told you where the plans were." Serena struggled in Treize's grip.  
" Please spare the Moon. If you destroy the Moon, the other kingdoms won't tolerate it. They will declare war on your ass, big time buddy." Lita screamed at him. 'Must stall. Must let the Queen have time to get off the moon.'  
"Sorry girls I have orders from the Emperors." Zechs said in a monotone voice.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lita screamed once again as the beam was headed toward the Moon. "I will avenge the Moon Kingdom." Lita said. She then thought ' It is worth the try.' "Jupiter Star Power!" she ended. Lightning surrounded her and formed her forest green and white fuku.  
Serena stared wide eyed at the beam headed for her home. As the beam entered the atmosphere She started to scream. "Mother! NOOOOOOO!".  
"That's it, you made me mad! Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" Lita yelled sending a bolt of thunder out of the viewing window at the beam hoping that it would help send the energy back to the Moon.  
" Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled getting out of Treize's grip. Tears streamed down her face. As lights, ribbons, and feathers flowed around her forming her pink, blue, and white fuku.  
" Serena! No, you aren't strong enough." Lita yelled over at her friend.  
"Moon Healing Escalation!" Serena aimed her attack at the beam making it disappear. When the beam disappeared the Moon stayed dull and lifeless, it's usual bright glow not coming back.  
'Oh my God. She tried to save her home. If I tried to transform when they destroyed life on Jupiter she would have helped to' Lita thought hugging her friend to comfort her. But was stopped short by the numbing sensation running up and down her body. She then fell to her knees. Her fuku was once again replaced with her dress once again. Her body then fell limply to the ground.  
"Lita!" Serena yelled out before her body as well fell limply to the ground in her white and silver dress.  
"Good work Une. Now Treize take them back to their cell." Zech said once again in his monotone voice.  
  
"Mos Eclipse. One of the roughest ports in this system." Danella warned the others, " Quatre, you are going to stay with us so you don't get lost or mugged. We won't be able to lose time. Who knows what they'll do to Serena and Lita."  
"Amy, Raye, why didn't Lita transform when the ship was boarded?" Mina asked the two senshi.  
"She left her transforming stick at home. She thought it wouldn't be needed" Amy answered in her usual shy, quiet voice.  
"Well now she will learn to take it with her every where she goes after this." Danella said in her usual monotone voice.  
They saw a small pub near by and walked in. Once inside the bartender said, " Sorry folks, but no animals allowed in here. You can leav." He suddenly was cut off by Danella who had her sword out and grabbed him by the throat.  
"We will only be a couple of minutes in here. I think you can last that long with the cat in here. Kay?" Danella said in her most threatening voice of hers.  
"Yes ma'am" the bartender squeaked out in fear.  
"Good." Danella said putting him down. She looked around the bar noticing that everyone was looking at her. " Nani? Go back to doing what you were doing. Geez. Haven't you people ever seen a fight before."  
Once she finished the music started again and chatter once again filled the room. Danella once again looked around the bar again this time noticing two lone figures at a booth in the corner. She then waved her hand for the others to follow.  
The two were a strange pair to have been friends. One of them wore a green tank top and black spandex short and had a set of harsh looking cobalt blue eyes. His brown hair was in a unruly mess. The boy that sat next to him wore a pair of white baggy pants and a blue tank top with coal black eyes. His hair was black and was tied into a bun. Neither of them smiled at them or greeted them as the group approached.  
  
Queen Serenity sat staring out the large balcony windows of her room. The king and queen of the Earth let Serenity stay in the guest room until here daughter came.  
"Queen Serenity?" a girl said walking into the room. "Yes Setsuna." Serenity replied to the senshi. Setsuna was a tall girl. She had a waterfall of green-black hair and wore a dark navy blue fuku. Her maroon eyes filled with a sadness that only Serenity could see as she turned to look at her friend.  
"My Queen, I bring news from the Moon. It.it." Setsuna started.  
"What happened?" Serenity was now standing, her long silver dress flowed from where it was gathered on her lap to the floor.  
"My Queen, it is not good news. The energy was sucked out of the planet Jupiter and the moon. The other senshi and kings think that the empires are at it again for the rule of Earth." Setsuna replied not stumbling over her words.  
"OH, MY GOD!!!!" Serenity cried out before she slid to the floor in tears.  
"Serenity, are you okay?" Setsuna asked as she helped the queen up.  
"Yes Setsuna. Have Mara and Chronos investigate.", Serenity replied while she was escorted to her seat by the window, "Need answers."  
" Yes my Queen." Setsuna said bowing then leaving the room.  
'Please Earth and Venus return with my daughter safely.' Serenity thought before starting to cry once again.  
  
"What do you want?" the black hair guy asked as Danella and her group reached their table.  
" We're looking for a transport to the Earth's Moon." Danella answered.  
"We have a ship, a fast one indeed. I'm Heero and this is Wufei. We pilot the Millennium Wing." The cobalt eyed boy answered.  
" What's the cargo?" Wufei asked.  
"Four humans, two humanoids, and a cat." Danella said locking eyes with the boy, her expression staying cold and emotionless.  
" That much, ay? It will cost you a pretty penny for our services." Heero said placing his gaze over the girl that stood before them.  
"How much?" Kento asked his husky voice has now gone monotone.  
"Well, about 12 thousand." They both said get a little grin on their faces.  
"What?" Quatre now spoke up but was shaking ready for the impact of the punch Danella was about to send his way. But it never came so he went on, " Danella , we could buy our own ship for that much!! Let's find someone else that'll."  
"It'll be fine, boy." Danella half hissed. " we will pay you three now then seventeen when we get their, okay?"  
"Twenty thousand?" Heero said thoughtfully, "All right. You've got a ship" He then stood and shook Danella's hand.  
"You'll find us in Bay 94." Wufei stated before leaving with Heero out the door. Heero and Wufei walked in to Bay 94 to see an angered girl with sandy brown hair. Her back was to them, but they could tell she was pissed.  
  
"Heero Yuy!" she screamed, "Come out of there right now!" "I'm right behind you Relena" Heero replied to the girls back. Relena's voice went from pissed to sweet as she turned to face him. "HEERO!!!!!" she shrieked. "What do you want Relena?" Wufei asked glaring at the five guards she had around her. This made Relena turn back into the pissed mode.  
"What do you think I want, Chang?" she hissed at the Chinese boy, "I want my money and my Heero." As she said the last part her eyes filled with stars and hearts.  
As Relena was in her daydream state, Heero pulled out his blaster and  
  
leveled it at her. Relena then snapped out of the trance and asked, " How on Earth can you fit anything else in those pants?"  
" Just stay away from me and my ship." He snapped at her ignoring her pervious question. " Or I will kill you."  
"You always say that Yuy. Don't you think it is getting kind of old?"  
  
Relena laughed.  
At this he fired. One of Relena's guards came up to her and used an energy shield to absorb the blaster bolt. Relena laughed still.  
"Thank you, Noin" Relena said when she calmed from laughing.  
The girl nodded sending her short dark blue hair into her eyes, which  
  
were a light green and hard as stone. She sent a glare towards the two boys  
  
then backed away.  
"We'll have your money." Wufei stated glaring back at Noin.  
"Yeah, just give us a couple of days." Heero added still having the blaster leveled at Relena.  
"Fine. Just remember that if I don't get it you won't be able to get in to another space port ever!!" Relena snapped at the two. She was upset that this didn't scare them so she added, "I'm dead serious!!!!"  
She looked at them then walked by them with guards behind. Noin was last so she stayed back a while and just glared at them. Then eventually walked out the way Relena went.  
Wufei glared at her and thought, 'What is that bitch's problem?' AN: R&R ppl 


End file.
